User talk:Smiley12
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tintin Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Tintti Wiki Hi, I just wanted to tell you, that there's also a finnish Tintin wikia called Tintti Wiki. I also wanted to courage you to make this wiki better, because the bigger Tintin Wiki (73 articles) is the worst wiki I have eved seen! Keep up the good work :DSuurmestari :Thanks!!! - - Smiley12 was here at 10:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to make sure, that you saw this. The interwiki-links between this wiki and Tintti Wiki has got my acceptation. Let's do it.Suurmestari 09:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Smiley, great job. I edited and created a few pages.Nankai 09:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Try to work together It is disappointing that Tintin fans have not coordinated their efforts in putting stuff on the same wiki. I do not agree with this lack of cooperation. I prefer to use the wiki tintin.wikia.com as it has the simplest address. I think your wiki has better quality though. But we should not be trying to be better than each other, we should be working together to be best of all. After all, what would Tintin do? I hope all Tintin fans will try to work together in future. Nankai 21:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Note that under the rules of Wikia, everything is shared, so your work on this wiki can be freely copied to another wiki.Nankai 21:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I just stopped editing here because of Wikia's New Skin. Do what you want, I don't mind. --Smiley12 was here at 04:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC)